impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 108 (The Impossible Quiz)
Question 108 of The Impossible Quiz is the eighth one of The Epic 10 questions, the ninth and final question originated as an idea by Rabid-Coot (Etinogard), and perhaps one of the most dangerous questions of the game. The player will see a black background with a dark green computer screen, above of which there's a message written in thin green letters, which says "The code is LOST". There are number keys, a space bar and an "Execute" button below the screen. There is also an unusual 11-second bomb on the top right corner of the screen, which is a one-off special replacement of the bomb, as well as a deeply bothering alarm sound in the background. Unless if the player is (or were) a fan of the TV series "Lost", the player has to remember what was the number code from Question 50. That code was a major plot point in the series, where the characters had to introduce it into a computer every 108 minutes to prevent an absolute catastrophe from happening. This scenario is an homage to the series, and all you have to do is to introduce all six numbers from that code into the computer, complete with spaces between each of them: "4 8 15 16 23 42". Once you're done, you can click the "Execute" button, which will make the timer reset to 108 minutes (just like in the show), and you will safely move on to the next question. There is no backspace for one fail. If you fail to introduce the numbers correctly or to reach the "Execute" button in time, the timer will go absolutely crazy, many stuff (including the timer and the Skips) will fly across the screen and the computer will just display "SYSTEM FAILURE" all over the screen. The player will have completely lost his/her chance to introduce the numbers and make any further progress, and shortly after the madness ensues, the player will get a Game Over. Mobile version To prevent Copyright issues regarding the obvious references to "Lost", this question was removed from the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz and replaced with a new one that does indeed hint at this (though it's certainly easier this time around). The new Question 108 simply contains a statement that says "Oh no, sorry... I seem to have lost this question D:", along with a normal 10-second bomb. The options say "NOOOOOOO", "NUUUUUUU", "AAAAAAAH" and "Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it". Rather than freaking out because there is no way to stop the 10-second bomb, the correct answer is "Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it." The question STILL references "Lost", although in a way more subtle way, while the answer references the TV series "Heroes", which was still airing contemporarily with "Lost" when the game came out. It's only logical to think that if the original question is missing then someone will take care of the matters and rescue it. It's interesting to note that the number code is still present in Question 50, though it really serves no purpose in the Quiz due to the absence of the computer from "Lost". Trivia *Splapp has described the Game Over instance of this question as "a dramatic sequence of events. SYSTEM FAILURE! SYSTEM FAILURE! Hieroglyphics and whatnot". *In "Lost", the numbers could still be introduced in the computer even after the time ran out and the hieroglyphs started appearing on the timer. This of course was ignored in the Quiz, for the sake of gameplay consistency. *If a system failure occurs, the following may fly around the screen before the player gets a game over: **A spoon **A tin can **Skips **Meteor from question 66 of this quiz **Chris from question 68 of this quiz along with his chair **Regular bomb from the other questions with a bomb in this quiz **The bomb from this question *The code numbers that you're asked to introduce in the computer add up to 108. *If you fail to introduce the code correctly, you can still use your Skip when the computer starts going nuts, as long as you do it before the Game Over screen appears. The game will remain without music until the end or next Game Over if you do skip this question. *If you leave then come back if you are waiting to pass the previous question, the bomb can give you a Game Over if you don't come back in time. *In question 108 of TIQ2, the number in the sign Chris holds up looks like the timer from this question. *This is the last question in this quiz to be replaced in the iOS version. Category:Questions Category:The Epic 10 Category:The Impossible Quiz Category:Bomb Questions